White Out
by Painted Canvas
Summary: All human, canon couples. Forks, Washington. Everyone knows everyone. Bella Swan leads an ordinary life with her peers, until a well-known athlete comes to town. Mix in some ice, an exuberant best friend, an emerald eyed Adonis - and, out pops fluff.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello everyoneee! I'm back. And, I promise I'm going to finish this fanfiction! I have huge ideas and I'm most positive that you'll all love this. Please read and review and maybe even make suggestions on what you want to see in future chapters! This is just a prologue of course, so that's why it's short. Having this prologue makes me able to jump right into the first chapter, which I'll start writing very soon. Shouldn't take me more than a week to publish chapter one. By the way, I'm really upset about the two feet of snow we got overnight here. So, that brings the total up to three and a half feet so far! Wahh. I'm done complaining now! So, enjoy!

**More Notes:** All canon couples, all human. I will also be posting outfits and such on my profile for this story! So, be sure to check it out to help you visualize!

**White Out**

**. . .**

**Prologue**

**. . . . .**

It wasn't like I planned this to happen.

Is that a cliche thing to say?

I was only an eighteen year old high school senior living in Forks, Washington with my father who was the Chief of Police. Charlie and I got along great. We stayed out of each other's way when needed. We even bonded while watching some sports games on the plasma television he recently upgraded to. I lived a calm life outside of the house, too.

I had two amazing girlfriends, Alice Brandon and Jessica Stanley, who were always there for me since the first day I started at Forks High School - sophomore year. The guys at my school were great once they got past the fact that I didn't date and would highly not date at all in high school. I have to admit, though, it was flattering at how many times I got asked out. Alice and Jessica always said I was prettier than I gave myself credit for.

It happened earlier today, Monday. Charlie was out ice fishing down at La Push beach and would be for the next couple days until Thanksgiving. This left me to make Charlie and I dinner for Thanksgiving since Charlie can't even function in the kitchen. I had decided to go into town and preview the prices for the Thanksgiving dinner I would be making.

- - Earlier that day. - -

The cold wind assaulted my face as I left the grocery store, my already red cheeks getting even redder. I wrapped my scarf around me even tighter and pulled my fleece trapper hat down upon my head, making it even snugger. My truck barely started at my house and, now, I barely think it'd start again once I left the store.

The town was bare; nothing I wasn't too unusual with. I entered the park, having to walk through this before I could get to my old truck waiting for me. I made a mistake, I decided to watch the snow fall from the sky instead of looking down at my feet while I was walking; a stupid thing for a klutz to do.

Five seconds later, my boots slipped on a patch of black ice on the path I was walking on.

I groaned and closed my eyes, waiting for the moment my body would smash into the icy pavement.

All of a sudden, I wasn't falling anymore. It was like I was being help up by a warm object in midair. I opened my eyes and then I was lifted to my feet. I finally took a breath before I turned around and stared into beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Hey." His voice was smooth and deep, sending chills down my spine. "Are you okay?"

I nearly wanted to just fall again..purposely this time in hopes of this Greek god to catch my fall again. "Yeah, thank you. You probably saved me another visit to my extended family."

His eyebrows met in the center, his black beanie hiding his true hair color. "Extended family."

"Er, yeah." I rubbed the back of my head. "Just an inside joke that me and the hospital staff have together."

His lips parted and he smiled. "That bad, huh?" It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my, well, eighteen years.

"I'm lucky if I'm not in there once a week." I shivered from the cold wild assaulting me again. "Thank you for the save, though. I'll, um, see you around?"

He looked down at his black parka and then back up at me, his emerald eyes meeting mine once again. "Yeah..yeah, I hope so."

We both smiled, except a blush came with mine, and we nodded at each other before turning around and parting ways. My smile grew bigger now that I knew he couldn't see it.

There was something I couldn't quite put my finger on, though. I had never seen him before in Forks, which probably meant that he was only up here with his family for Thanksgiving.

I sighed.

It was probably a long shot that I would see him again.

**. . . .**

**Later that day**

**. . . .**

So, here I was laying in my bed with a copy of Wuthering Heights thinking about the mysterious man that had probably saved my tailbone from injury.

I knew I was being overdramatic, but I couldn't get his emerald green eyes out of my head.

They pierced through my vision all throughout the night; invading my sleep.


	2. Glaucoma

**A/N:** Hello, loves! I usually write while listening to music, thus starting a chapter playlist. It's not required to listen to the songs, but – I just want to let you guys know that if you want to know of the songs that inspire me to write a thousand plus words, you can just ask me for them and I'll post them in later chapters. With that being said, here's chapter one! It's a long one to make up for the short prologue. Enjoy!

**Just to make things clear – **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie and I merely share the same first name. Oh, _Sports Illustrated_ doesn't belong to me either. Since I mention this now, I'm not going to state this in every chapter. I doubt I'll own any of these things anytime soon.

**White Out**

Chapter One - Glaucoma  
. . . . .

"Bella! You're later than usual!" A melodic voice rang down the crowded hallway, catching my attention.

I sighed and shook the snow off my hat as she approached. "Sorry, Alice. My truck was PMSing again today." I opened my locker and placed my bookbag inside before grabbing the necessary books for my first and second period classes: AP English and Calculus.

"Bella! I don't see why you won't let me just buy you a new car. I'll make sure it's very fast if you want!" She beamed as we began walking to our first period, dancing lightly in her designer boots.

Alice Brandon, my best friend, was rich. She was always trying to talk me into accepting ridiculous gifts. Normal friends would buy you a DVD or two. Maybe make you a scrapbook. Nope, not Alice. She wanted to buy her best friend a brand new car.

A fast one.

I would get into an accident and die just pulling out of my driveway.

"Alice," I turned to her and smiled, "you need lessons on how to-" I was cut off by a large group at the end of the hallway making a commotion. "What's going on?"

"If you got here sooner, you'd know this." She nudged me playfully. "We got a new student over break. He's one of the top high schoolers being scouted, actually. Top athlete!"

I snorted. "Why come to Forks then? There's nothing here."

"Actually, Bella, he's training here for the rest of the year." She straightened out her black sweater and flipped her hair.

I laughed. "For what? Snow plowing?" What does Forks have to offer other than snow and rain?

"Hockey." She put a finger up to her chin. "Word is he has some family who's coming here soon, too! Even more new students!" She clapped her hands together and skipped excitedly.

I shook my head before turning into the classroom. Thankfully, the classroom door was located ten feet before the mob. My good luck was actually on my side this morning.

I sat down in my regular seat near the back and looked around. I then sighed. Alice popped in the door seconds later, the other students following her.

She sat down beside me at the table. "Weren't you behind me?" I quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"I was." Alice opened her book to the page number written on the book. "But, everyone started making a fuss."

I pulled my sleeves down past my fingers on my long sleeved shirt and turned to her. "About what?"

"Oh," she smirked at me, "the new student had something catch his eye and everyone turned to look at what it was." Her blue eyes narrowed at me.

She knew I was curious. What an annoying pixie she was.

I licked my lips. "Okay, Alice. Out with it. What's this thing that caught his eye?"

"You. Isabella Marie Swan." She gave me her full smile before winking at me.

I snorted. "He probably has glaucoma."

"Glaucoma? And, Bella, snorting isn't very lady-like. You'll never be able to snatch him up if you keep acting like that." She let out a giggle, her white teeth showing brilliantly.

I elbowed her before Mrs. Potter walked in and began class. "Class, please turn to the page on the board. Today we'll continue our study on literary techniques."

I absentmindedly stared at Mrs. Potter as she wrote notes down on the board.

I thought about when I looked into the mirror this morning. My hair was down to the middle of my back. It was brunette in color and turned naturally darker as it neared the ends, hanging down in waves. My brown eyes reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights and my pale skin blended in with everyone else's here in Forks. I was only five foot six and, to top it off, I had no figure. To myself, I looked like a pencil.

I rolled my eyes at the thought that the new guy would even look at me.

**. . .**

"He's staring at you, you know." Jessica Stanley, my friend, pointed out at lunch. Her hazel eyes widened and she wiggled her eyebrows at me before giggling.

"Who?" I swallowed hard. "I told Eric last week I was sorry about slipping and falling onto his car weeks ago!" It was true. Sometimes people knew to park a couple spots away from my truck, seeing as I had a ten foot hazard zone imaginarily painted around me.

It wasn't even my fault that I flew on the hood of his van, doing somewhat a reenactment of a slip-n-slide in front of everyone. I blushed at the memory.

Alice took a bite out of her apple. "Not Eric, silly Bella."

"Edward Cullen is." Jessica turned around again and then turned back to me. "He still is. He's not even listening to Mike Newton prattle things off to him."

I sighed. "I don't even know who that is. I never met him before in my life. I've never seen him before! I probably look like his distant cousin." Yeah, that must be it..

"I learned a lot about him during the morning, actually." Jessica piped up, rolling her pink sleeves up to her elbows. "It's quite interesting."

We both knew Alice was going to take the bait.

Alice's eyes bulged open. "Please tell!"

"Well," Jessica began, swirling her mashed potatoes around with her fork in the process, "he plays hockey. He was featured in the _Sports Illustrated_'s high school spotlight section. Apparently he's considered to be the best hockey player who was born in America..and he's not even drafted yet!"

"Oh! Do you know anything about his family?" Alice leaned over the table more towards Jessica, clearly interested.

Jessica smiled. "His family is really rich. His father is some well-known surgeon and his mother is an award winning interior designer. He has two brothers; one's engaged and the other is single. Anyways, articles online say he's one of the roughest playing players known and that he first got into the sport because his doctor recommended he play a contact sport since he supposedly has anger management issues."

My eyes narrowed. "He seems, well, egotistical and mean."

"I don't think he is, Bella. He was nice to everyone today. He even helped me with a problem in trigonometry." Alice replied and then shrugged. "Maybe he has a secret life at home. Hey! I wonder if that single brother of his is cute." She put a finger up to her chin and thought about it.

Jessica pulled on my sleeve. "He's sitting on the right of Mike. He's the one with the bronze and copper colored hair. The one in the black sweatshirt." Jessica blinked and nudge me. "Just look."

I groaned and turn my head to look behind me. I spotted Mike flailing his arms around, apparently telling an intense story. There had been times he would flail his arms around in the hallway while telling people stories. Guess who always walked by and got hit by the crazy, flying limbs? _Me_. I rolled my eyes at his expressiveness and then directed my gaze to the right of him.

Black sweatshirt. Oh! There.

I trailed my eyes more north and practically fell backwards off my chair.

There he was.

Edward Cullen.

The guy with the deep emerald green eyes.

An Adonis.

The guy who saved my tailbone from the insane amount of bruising it would have gotten in the park.

At least when I looked at him, his gaze was focused on the food on his tray.

I blushed and then turned around, staring at my lunch tray. "Yup. I definitely don't know who he is. See you guys after biology!"

Jessica and Alice threw each other looks before throwing me one, clearly letting me know that they knew I was hiding something.

I hated blushing.

I picked up my tray, deposited it, and then left the cafeteria early, scurrying the whole way. After I was out of sight, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Park Boy was the new kid? I couldn't believe it. So much for not seeing him again.

Did he remember me? Did he remember catching me? I blushed. I just _had_ to be clumsy in front of him. I balled my fists at the thought, heading towards my locker.

After I got my book from my locker, I practically ran into the biology classroom, nearly tripping over my feet in the process.

A strong arm caught and steadied me. "Whoa, Bella! Excited to learn today?"

"Oh! Uhm, yes Mr. Banner! Yay for chromosomes and cell division!" I placed a fake smile on my face and hoped he didn't catch on to my sarcasm.

"Excellent! I'm so glad one of my students appreciates the wonders of biology!" He clapped his hands together. "Since you're so enthusiastic, I'll be assigning the new transfer student to be your partner."

My eyes widened and I almost gasped. "Mr. Banner, really, I'm-"

"No need to be nervous, Bella! Famous people are just like us." He put up a hand to his chin, looking at the ceiling. "I remember when I met that wonderful biologist-"

The bell rang loudly and I silently thanked it. I smiled at Mr. Banner before gliding (ungracefully, mind you) to my table in the back of the classroom.

Students began piling in and I couldn't miss the conversations that leaked over to me mentioning Edward Cullen in them. I put my head in my hands and stared at the black table that was underneath my elbows.

The chair next to me scraped against the floor, signaling it was being pulled away from the table. I heard a book being set down on the tabletop and caught a big whiff of..an amazing smelling man.

Man?

Oh. Biology partner.

The Adonis.

I lifted my head up and looked beside me, catching him running his hand through his disheveled hair before looking at me.

Mr. Banner started class, so my new-found partner beside me leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Hey." Shivers ran down my spine. Curse his breath! "I hope you haven't seen your extended family since your last save."

I let out a breath and blushed. "N-no." Really, Bella? You can't say anything more than stuttering one word?

He chuckled and it sounded like music. "That makes me happy."

I finally took in his appearance. He was clearly a couple heads taller than me since he towered over me even when we were sitting down. His hair..it was a weird color. A color I don't even know how to describe other than copper bronze. It showed clear signs of having been abused by a hand running through it. His skin was fair, but, he was still darker than any kid in Forks High School. Through his black sweatshirt I could tell he was one of those guys who seemingly worked out. My eyes traveled down his body and they were about to settle on his legs when I heard a snort.

And it wasn't even me this time.

I instantly looked up and caught his eyes.

Great. He _would_ see me checking him out. Scratch the whole 'good luck on my side' thing.

I blushed and quickly looked away, hoping he didn't see the affects his stare had on me. I saw him smile, which make my breath catch in my throat, and look away.

This was going to be the longest class of the entire day.

**. . .**

"Bella!" I stopped dead in my tracks in the hallway and turned around, finding the source of the voice. Oh. It's Mike Newton. Perfect. I mentally cursed my good luck leaving me.

I did somewhat of a mix between a grimace and a smile. "Mike, hi." I scratched the back of my neck nervously and looked around. The hallways were almost empty, seeing as most students were in class by now.

"I was wondering," he walked right up to me, too close for my comfort, "what are you doing tonight? Are you free?"

I panicked, trying to think of a good excuse that I hadn't already used the last hundred times he asked me the same question. "Well, I-"

"Bella Belle!" A chipper voice rang out. I thanked the heavens. "You're going to be late to class, come on!" Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hallway to our next class together, history.

We entered the classroom just as the bell rang and I followed Alice back to our usual desks. Of course, though, I tripped over my feet on the way.

Arms made their way around my waist and set me upright. I hurriedly turned around. Oh, yup. Lady Luck could go and jump off a cliff right about now.

"You okay?" Edward Cullen's arms were still wrapped around my waist and I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at the scene before them. I blushed at the thought.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "T-thanks again." Again, my words decided to be difficult when they came out.

"I think I'm two for two on saving you a trip to the hospital right now." He smirked before letting go of my waist and sitting back down in his seat.

Which was oh-so-conveniently located right in front of my desk.

I hurriedly sat down and look over to my right at Alice. Her mouth was hanging open. She leaned over towards me as Mr. Yorkie prattled on about some war.

"He saved you before?" Alice raised her arched eyebrows at me.

I nodded before whispering back. "I'll tell you the story later."

She bit her lip and twirled a piece of hair. "Fine. But, tell me about Mike in the hallway!"

"He's ridiculous! He always gets so close to me and he just comes on so strong. Like, can he not take a hint?" I took a deep breath and let it out.

It was just now that I noticed I was talking a _bit_ too loud. Mr. Yorkie had stopped the lesson and faced me, crossing his arms. "I hope you're talking about General McCarthy, Ms. Swan."

I blushed a million shades of red and shrank down in my desk. The class laughed out and Mr. Yorkie then began talking again.

I looked over at Alice and saw her staring intently at Edward. I bit my lip. She couldn't possibly..? I looked in front of me and noticed Edward run a hand through his hair, fisting it. Was he _pulling_ his hair?

He stayed like that for the rest of the class. And, as soon as the bell rang, he jumped up out of his desk and he was the first one out the door.

Alice stood by my desk. "Bella, did you see him the entire class?"

I nodded. "I know you did, too."

"Is..is someone _jealous_?" She jumped around in a circle excitedly. "I was staring at him because of what he was doing. Bella, I think he thought you were talking about _him_."

She roped her arm through mine as we walked down the hallway to our lockers. "When?"

"When you were talking about Mike, except he didn't know you were talking about Mike." Alice bit her lip. "Just look at him."

I looked down the hallway and saw him outside his locker. He was fidgeting a lot and slammed his locker shut before picking up his bag and marching down the hallway, everyone moving to the side to stay out of his way.

"Wow. What'd you do to him?" Jessica appeared at my other side and took my arm. "He looks, well, pissed."

I groaned before handing my books off to Alice and running down the hallway, following Edward out the doors. Stupid conscience. Sadly, I didn't think this through as I didn't grab my jacket. I saw him stalking towards a shiny silver Volvo.

"Edward!" I yelled out, gaining looks from the spectators around me. "Wait." I began running towards him. The beeping of a horn stopped me dead in my tracks as I looked to where it came from.

Great. A blue car was heading my way, tires spinning in the snow, obviously unable to stop. I looked towards Edward again, frozen.

His eyes widened when he saw the scene and he dropped his possessions, sprinting towards me. "Bella! Move!"

Of course, Edward's voice and his current body movement left me dazzled. I knew he'd be the death of me.

_Ooof!_

My breath left my body as I was suddenly flying backwards. I closed my eyes, preparing for the hard pavement to meet my body – not that they already didn't know each other.

The students who were watching raised their hands to their mouths, staring in anticipation.

I landed on something warm and semi-squishy. I opened my eyes, staring right into emerald ones. "E- Edward..?"

He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. "Three for three." He smiled up at me before lifting both of us up. It was only then that I realized I was just laying on top of a well-known athlete. He didn't have paparazzi following him, did he? "-ella. Hey."

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Edward! I- I wasn't talking about you. I- it was about Mike!" I breathed frantically.

I looked around, seeing all the people staring. I tuned them out.

He chuckled before running a hand through his hair. "He never shuts up about you, you know."

"You're..you're not mad?" I clasped my hands together and looked up at him, probably looking like a little kid.

"I have a very short temper, Bella." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his parka after he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just thought-"

"Bella!" Jessica and Alice shouted out at the same time. They sprinted towards me, Alice holding my bag while Jessica was holding my jacket.

I suddenly noticed how cold it was outside and how snowy Edward was. My conscience kicked in again. "Oh my god. I'm _so_ sorry!" I began to make my way around him, wiping off the snow that stuck to him. It was only until I heard Alice's high-pitched laughter when I noticed what I was exactly doing..

My hand was brushing off his..off his..butt.

Oh my..

I blushed once more and Edward, who was once frozen in place, turned around before chuckling.

Jessica looked between the two of us before thrusting my jacket at me. "Who knew you were so touchy-feely, Bella?"

Edward bent down to my level and leaned towards me, placing a warm hand on my heated cheek. "Beautiful." He whispered it, of course, not thinking that I'd be able to hear it. He stood back up seconds later and looked at all three of us. "I should get to practice. See you guys tomorrow."

I stared down at my hand that had once graced his bottom.

That was..weird.

Alice and Jessica pulled me along towards my truck, blurting out questions about him.

"You better tell us right now about how he saved you the first time!" Alice scolded.

I sighed. "It was a couple days before Thanksgiving and I went to town to browse the grocery store. I parked on the other side of the park because I thought it'd be nice to walk a bit. But, well, on my way back I slipped on some ice and he caught me. That's when I first saw him. I didn't think he'd appear again."

Jessica squealed. "You're the one he talked about all day!"

"W- what?"

"I heard him mention to Mike, Eric, and Tyler during gym that he met someone at the park a week ago because they asked him why he kept ignoring all the girls in school who were practically throwing themselves at him. I thought he just made that up though." Jessica let me go and smiled. "That's so cute!"

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "Bella! You must go after him!"

"I don't date, you know that. Especially not some guy who's about to become some famous athlete. Plus, when we graduate he'll go join some team and forget all about us here in Forks." I pulled out my keys and opened my truck door. "I'll text you guys after I make dinner for Charlie."

With that, I pulled out of my parking space and out of the school parking lot, trying to decide on what I should cook Charlie for dinner.

My mind never jumped to Edward.

_Really._

I swear.


End file.
